No Endings, Only New Beginnings
by DarkKing1
Summary: Danny, Rosie and Jazz have left Amity. They arrive at Jump and begin a new life. Which includes some makeovers, name changes and new friends. But when the Titans leave, all the criminals escaped, leaving Danny to round them up. As he is fighting Cinderblock, he finds a cave with a girl trapped in stone. With Rosie's help, he frees and offers her another chance. How will she use it?
1. Chapter 1: New Starts

**A/N: Finally. the long awaited sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. I hope you like. This takes place right after the episode Aftershocks pt.2**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Starts**

Danny was flying with Rosie in his arms and Jazz on his back. Amity Park miles behind them.

"So, does anyone know of a place where we can live?" Danny asked.

Both Jazz and Rosie had an idea,"Jump City!" Rosie had been there and actually became a Titan. She had their communicator in her pocket. She really liked them. They had new adventures everyday and Starfire was very playful. _Maybe I can play with them?_ Rosie never noticed that her thought sounded very childish.

Jazz had heard of Jump City, home of the Titans, and it had the world's best psychology college. The Titans could help Danny stay Danny, and the school was a college.

"Okay, so Jump City it is then." Danny had heard of the city, but couldn't remember what made it so special. He abandoned the thought of remembering and started speaking,"Infimap, take us to Jump City." The map on his belt glowed as they hightailed it to Jump.

* * *

Danny and company appeared in an alleyway.

"Daddy, why do you have the Infimap?" Rosie asked once she noticed it on his belt.

"It was a Christmas present from Frostbite. I'm its new guardian." Rosie started yelping in happiness.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where are we going to live?" Jazz asked.

"This is where we go house hunting. Come on." Danny transformed out of his ghost form, Rosie following suit, and ran out of the alleyway. Jazz and Rosie followed him.

* * *

It was the next day when Danny and Jazz found a house good enough. It looked average and was big enough to support him. Since Jazz was 18, she walked in to buy it.

"Sorry ma'am, but only a guy can buy this house." The owner said.

"And why is that?" Jazz asked, trying to hold in her patience.

"Because I said so. Now either leave or I'm going to call the cops." Jazz left immediately with a red face.

"Something wrong, Auntie?" Rosie said.

"The owner is sexist and will only let an adult guy buy the house." Jazz's face was still red, though a less shade. Danny had gotten an idea.

"Jazz, how old am I?" Danny asked.

"16, why?"

"No, I'm 20." Danny corrected.

"Danny, you're 16." Jazz said in a matter-of-fact way.

"No, I'm 20."

"Danny, you are 16." Her patience was running out.

"Jazz, I know my age and I know that I'm 20. You're wrong and I'm right. I am 20." A blue light enveloped Danny. When it was gone a man no younger than 20 was standing in front of Jazz. He had a small goatee and was completely muscular.

"Told ya. I'm 20." Danny walked into the house, Jazz and Rosie behind him.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The owner said.

"I'd like to buy this house." Danny said.

"15,000 dollars then." Danny handed the guy the money.

"I'll be out in two days. Pleasure doing business with you." The owner left.

"Daddy, how did you do that?" Rosie asked.

"I wanted to be 20, and I made it happen. I used the same power that turned you into a three-year-old." Danny explained.

"Can I do that?"

"Yes, but I prefer that you stay as a cute three-year-old." The comment made Rosie blush.

* * *

Danny, Jazz and Rosie left the house and decided to get some breakfast, since it was day. The restaurant they went to had a help wanted sign.

"Don't think about it Jazz. I am not working as a waiter." Danny said.

"You could work as a chef."Jazz countered. Danny only sighed in response and they didn't notice Rosie run off. They managed to get a table away from some oddly dressed people and notice Rosie talking to one of them.

* * *

The Titans had no more food, so they went out to eat. As they were waiting for their food, the door opened.

"-working as a waiter." A boy said. He had a white shirt with red trims and a red oval in the middle of his shirt and some baggy jeans. He looked quite normal. The only thing that made him stand out was his piercing blue eyes.

"You could work as a chef." The girl next to him said. She had a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey guys." A little girl ran up to the Titans table. She had her hair in a ponytail. She had a light blue shirt, with white trims near the edges of the sleeves. Her shirt had a filled outline of a rose on her chest. She also had blue shorts and red converses.

"Do we know you?" Beast Boy asked, lifting his head from the table. It was a week since Terra turned to stone and he was still depressed. The little girl laughed in response.

"Of course you know me. I may be smaller, but I'm still your friend." The girl reached into her pocket, to pull out her communicator. Before she could pull it out, the boy came back.

"Here you are." He picked up the little girl."Who were you talking to?" The little girl pointed at the Titans. When the boy looked at them, Starfire gasped.

"What is it Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Dude, look at his eyes!" Beast Boy screamed. The boy took a step back. When Robin looked at his eyes, they were ice blue and piercing. He only saw those eyes once before. They made someone too serious to smile, yet this boy had the same eyes and he was smiling.

"I did not know that anyone's eyes could be so bright." Starfire said, almost like she was sorry for something.

The boy's eyes darkened,"Let's go." He took the little girl and left. The Titans' food came and they started to eat, but Raven kept glancing at the boy and company. Robin noticed.

"What is it Raven?"

"I couldn't feel anything from that boy, like he was hollow."

"So what if you can't feel anything from that kid. He's normal though he looks familiar." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, that kid is not normal. He had the eyes of a warrior who lost far too much." Starfire stated. She glanced back at the table."I wonder why he can still laugh."

"Look guys, let's stop worrying about a kid who looks very normal to me. Look, let's hit the arcade." Cyborg stated. Beast Boy quickly agreed and the two left. The others followed suit. Raven took one more glance at the boy and noticed the amulet around his neck.

"Robin, Starfire was right. That kid is far from normal."

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of Chapter 1. Now hit that shiny review button to make another chapter appear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Control

**A/N: Finally. the long awaited sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. I hope you like. This takes place right after the episode Aftershocks pt.2**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lost Control**

The remaining Titans went back to their tower. When they got to the living room, Raven told Starfire what she told Robin.

"What do you mean Raven?" Robin asked.

"That kid has a relic around his neck. It was claimed to be owned by a powerful spirit, but was lost for thousands of years." Raven summoned a book in her hands. She sat down on the couch and showed them. It was a circle with twelve, white symbols around the edges. A red, green, and blue symbol in a triangular shape, and a purple symbol in the middle.

"It was powerful by itself and is triggered be activating one of these four." Raven pointed to the colored symbols."The thing is, no one knows how to activate them. In fact, not much is known about this, except that it glows when its power is being used."

"So you're saying that a random kid has a powerful relic. Talk about a small world." Robin went to the mainframe, but decided against it."We don't know his name. Or where he lives."

"Maybe he is at the place of eating?" Starfire suggested.

"It is still early. Come on." Robin ran out the door with Raven and Starfire behind him.

* * *

Danny, Rosie, and Jazz were walking to a hotel. Danny transformed into his 20-year-old self as they walked in. When he got the room key, the desk lady commented when she saw Rosie,"Not much resemblance on her mother's side." Danny and Jazz knew what she ment and quickly ran upstairs with Rosie, with red faces.

When they got to their one room. It had two beds and a T.V. across from them. there was a door that indicated that it was the bathroom.

"Call it!" Danny was 16 again and ran into the bathroom, leaving a fuming Jazz. Running water was heard later.

A few minutes later, Danny came out Jazz went in. Danny got bored quickly and turned to Rosie.

"Who were those people you were talking to, back at the restaurant?" Danny asked Rosie.

"Just some friends." Rosie responded.

"More like oddly dressed friends." Danny said.

"Says the guy who wears a HAZMAT suit in public!" Jazz shouted from the bathroom.

"I don't wear it all day!" Danny shouted back.

"Same concept!"

"Whatever!" Danny threw himself on the bed.

Danny thought about it for a little longer,"Jazz has a point though. I need a new outfit." he said to Rosie. "You don't know where I can get one, do you?" Rosie nodded and tried to get Danny out of bed.

"Jazz, Rosie and I are going to go out. Father-daughter bonding." Danny got up and walked out of the door, with Rosie on his back.

* * *

Rosie took him to a local shopping mall.

"Seriously?" Danny said.

"Yep." Rosie started running into a clothing shop with Danny in tow.

"How are we going to find me a new ghost outfit in a mall?" Rosie said nothing, but put a shirt in his hands.

"Transform." Was all she told him. Danny went into a dressing room and did just that. The shirt he was holding became negative, which shocked Danny. He transformed back and the shirt was regular again.

"Cool." He walked back out and Rosie helped him find some new clothes. Soon he had white jeans with a chain on them, a white long-sleeve muscle T-shirt with his insignia on it, (who knew) a black pair of steel-toed boots, and black fingerless gloves. His amulet was tucked into his shirt, making the 'DP' symbol glow. When he transformed, the colors became negative and his new ghost costume was complete.

"How do I look?" Danny showed Rosie his new outfit.

"You're missing someting. I just can't find out what." After a minute, Rosie found out what he needed and ran out of the store.

"Why do I always have to chase her?" Danny ran after her, in human form. He found Rosie flying away. He ran into an alley and transformed. He quickly took off after Rosie.

* * *

"Robin, do humans usually glow?" Starfire asked when she looked up.

"No. Why?" Starfire pointed up and Robin and Raven followed her finger. He eventually saw that two people were headed to the tower.

"Raven can you stop then from reaching the tower? Starfire, follow me." Robin ran off and Starfire followed. Raven floated up and flew to the two.

She flew in front of the one closest to the tower and summoned a black shield around her.

"Hey! Let me go." The little one said from the dome.

"Who are you?" Raven said.

"You don't remember me?! I may be smaller, but I still look the same." The little girl said. Raven saw the older figure come over to her. He looked at the dome.

"Let her go." He charged up an ectoblast. Before he could let it go, another blast shot him. He fell out of the sky and hit the street. There a sonic blast hit him out of the pavement.

"Who said that y'all could start the party without me?" Cyborg bellowed.

"Leave Daddy alone!" The little girl yelled from the dome. Raven floated down.

"Who's the kid?" Beast Boy asked, coming up to the dome.

"Oh come on!" Rosie said from inside, causing Beastboy to yelp and move away from the dome. He saw an ectoblast go past his face.

"Let her go." The boy that Raven fought before rose up. A birdarang flew at him. He quickly destroyed it.

"Why should we?" Robin appeared with Starfire floating down. A purple glow came from his insignia. Cyborg noticed and took a quick picture of it. Danny's green eyes started to get darker. "Titans go!" Cyborg fired a sonic blast as Starfire shot off some starbolts. The attacks went through him. Beast Boy morphed into a humming-bird and flew above the battle. He transformed into a hippo and started falling. Danny noticed and, before Beast Boy flattened him, stopped Beast boy in midair and threw him at the other Titans. They jumped out-of-the-way.

"Let her go." The glow on his insignia became brighter.

"No." Robin countered.

"Why?"

"One, you're fighting us. Two, she was going to our tower."

"What tower?" Robin pointed to the big T off of the coast.

"Please don't tell me that you live in that?"

"They do." The little girl said from her prison. Danny then remembered what made Jump City so special. It was the home of the Teen Titans! He felt a pang of jealousy. This city loved them, while his city hated him. He pushed the feeling away. _My city doesn't remember me anymore._ Danny focused on the task at hand.

"Look, this is between us. She isn't involved in any of this. So let her go and I'll do whatever." Danny felt himself slipping out of his control. He didn't like it and was trying to leave before he lost control.

"Raven, let her go." Robin commanded. The dome disappeared and Rosie ran to Danny.

"Don't hurt them." she could see Danny struggling, but against what, she didn't know. So, she assumed that he was trying not to hit Robin. Robin threw a special birdarang after Rosie. Danny notice and moved faster than possible. The birdarang was destroyed and Danny was in front of Rosie. His eyes were purple and lightning surged in his hands. A shield became visible around Rosie.

"Daddy, stop." Danny put his hands in front of him and the lightning charged all over his body, making his hair stand on end. Starfire and Raven powered their hands, and Cyborg pulled out his sonic canon. Robin had a few birdarangs at the ready. Beastboy was still out of it. The lightning at Danny's hands started to glow brighter. Rosie saw what was about to happen and tried to talk Danny out of it. "Daddy, please stop. I'm not hurt. They didn't hurt me." The lightning was getting brighter."Please don't hurt them. They are my friends. They don't remember me." The lightning was reaching out as Danny's eyes narrowed. The lightning was about to fire, when Rosie screamed,"No!" Danny's eyes snapped back to their green color and he put his hands up as the lightning shot out reaching the sky. The purple glow on his chest disappeared.

Danny's hair flopped back down, along with him. He felt awful. He lost control of his powers and they got control of him. That hasn't happened in two years. Why did it happen now? Danny felt the shield around Rosie disappear. He heard footsteps coming to him. The ghost did the first thing that he could think of: he grabbed Rosie and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of Chapter 2. Now hit that shiny review button to make another chapter appear.**


	3. Chapter 3: 'Death'

**A/N: I edited the last chapter. I hope you like.**

**Me: I will answer questions.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 'Death'**

Robin was in his study when he heard a knock on his door. It opened to show Cyborg's hulking figure.

"You know research isn't going to help unless you know who or what he is." Cyborg commented.

"I know, but I was hoping that I would find something." Robin said.

"Did you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but it is too far-fetched." Robin said.

"Let's hear it."

"He might be a ghost." Robin waited for Cyborg to say he was crazy, but when he didn't Robin saw that he was right.

Cyborg elaborated,"Danny Phantom. A.K.A 'Invis-O-Bill'. Ghost boy of Amity Park, most haunted place in America." Cyborg said."There was a debate on if he was evil or good, but it was stopped. Very recently actually." Cyborg handed Robin a newspaper article that he printed out. It showed Danny Phantom fighting a metal man. "Even the Justice League was in turmoil trying to decide if he was good or not, but yesterdayhe disappeared from Amity Park. The citizens didn't even remember him. It was like when he left, he took all of him, leaving nothing. Not even a memory. Something made him leave. What it was, no one knows."

"Did they actually make a decision?" Robin asked.

"The Justice League? They declared that he was good, but he always had to be watched. Something that Doctor Fate said. They still watch him. He could be a potential Titan, but we can watch his actions for further proof, if today was an example."

"That's a good idea. If he proves to be evil we can take care of him." Robin kept the article and tacked it to a wall.

"Robin, you know that we can't take him on. That light show he was about to show us earlier showed that." Cyborg came out of his study with Robin.

"For every ghost there are ghost hunters. The GIW. I found that while looking up Phantom. They are a government created ghost hunting organization." They walked to the living room. When the door opened, they saw Beastboy playing video games, Starfire was in the kitchen, and Raven was near the window, staring at it.

When Beastboy looked back, he lost the game. He paid no attention and asked,"What did you two decide about the new guy?"

"Apparently, he left his town and came to ours. We are gonna keep watch for him." Robin said, forgetting the earlier conversation.

"What's his name?" Beastboy asked.

"Danny Phantom." Cyborg said, coming to join Beastboy on the couch.

"You mean _The _Danny Phantom?! Ghost Boy of Amity Park!? That Danny Phantom!?" Beastboy screamed.

"Yep. That Danny Phantom." Cyborg said, taking the controller away from Beastboy's frozen body. Raven turned from the window to listen to what Beastboy was saying.

"Oh man we messed up bad!" Beastboy exclaimed. He had a fan boy look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"We went face to face with a very powerful ghost." Before Robin could ask what Beastboy meant, the alarm went off. The screen changed to show a map of the town.

"It's Doctor Light on the far side of town!" Robin exclaimed.

"Good, this will be easy." Beastboy said, forgetting his excitement. Everyone ran out of the door.

When they got to the scene, police were already there. They saw Doctor Light on the ground, shaking with a terrified expression on his face. He was extremely pale.

"What happened to him?" Beastboy asked. Everyone on the team looked toward Raven, who shook her head.

A police officer came forward,"Bystanders claimed that they saw a mist surround the area. When it lifted, he was like this, claiming that he saw Death himself. He hasn't moved since." The team was shocked.

"Did you get a good look at 'Death'?" Robin asked.

"No, but there is something in the ground below him. We don't know what, but it is causing the ground to light up. Robin took a few steps and saw that the cop was right. There was something glowing underneath the idiot doctor. Robin motioned for Raven to move Doctor Light. She compiled, but there was no writing. The ground was just glowing.

"There's nothing here." Robin said. Beastboy morphed into a blood hound and sniffed where Robin was. Beastboy suddenly jerked and quickly morphed back and hid behind Robin.

"Dude, something was or still is there. I can't tell, but it's making my instincts go crazy. I mean like, I want to run, but at the same time I want to stay."

Raven came up and covered the area in her magic. A message was appearing in the darkness,'_ Sorry, I'm just trying something new, in a sense. One of you meet me on top of your Tower in two days. Thanks, DP_

"It's obviously from Phantom." Robin said.

"It looks like Phantom is trying to apologize without being seen." Star fire commented.

"Why wouldn't he want to be seen?" Raven asked.

"Perhaps he did not want to be detected because of what pushed him away from his home." Starfire suggested.

"I want to know why he decided to leave." Robin said as he walked off.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of Chapter 3. **

**Me: Now hit that shiny review button to make another chapter appear.**

**Danny: The world doesn't work like that.**

**Me: I don't care. I make it work like that.**

**Danny:*rolls eyes***


	4. Chapter 4: Control

**A/N: I edited the last chapter. I hope you like.**

**Me: I will answer questions.**

**Danny: Let's hope correctly.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Danny: *grins***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Control**

Danny flew as fast as he could to the hotel, with Rosie in his hands. He phased through the wall and fell onto the bed. Then, he transformed back and let go of Rosie, who had one question on her mind.

"What just happened to you? I don't remember you doing that while you had your powers before." Rosie said. Jazz just happened to overhear what Rosie had said.

"What happened Danny?" She asked.

"I lost control of my powers again, only this time they got control of me." Danny said looking at his chest, where the amulet was. He pulled it from his shirt and studied it. It was sparking a little, like it was just charged.

"How did that happen?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, but I know someone who might." Danny jumped up and transformed into his new and improved ghost form."Watch Rosie while I go see someone." He flew through the ceiling after he said that.

Danny pulled out the Infimap. He was about to say where to go, when he saw a flash of light. _What was that? _Danny was about to fly down, but he remembered what happened with the Titans. _Don't want them to see me. _He thought quickly and soon he had a black cloak that covered his body with his amulet's symbol on the back, along with a hood that cast a shadow over his face, leaving only his eyes to be seen. The clasp was his green gem that was given to him.

He flew down and saw someone in a black and white suit, with glowing orbs in his hands. He was just destroying everything.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Danny asked as he descended.

"I am Doctor Light and I shall rule the world in never ending day light." Dr. Light said without turning around. Danny stopped speaking. This guy was like Technus! Danny quickly recalled a recent memory. _'If I find anyone like you, Technus, I'll give Rosie ten dollars._ Danny was mad now. His insignia and eyes turned blood red.

Dr. Light turned around, having not heard a response to his mini-speech, and instantly paled. Death himself was staring at him, or so he believed. He got on his knees and started crying,"Please don't kill me! It isn't my time, yet!" Danny powered up his hands, not noticing the red glow to them, or the mist that surrounded him. The photo-kinetic got up and ran, or tried to. A red wall came up and blocked his path. He turned around and got blasted into the wall. He looked up and saw 'Death' coming.

"Please spare me! Please! It's not my time yet! Not my time!"

Danny quickly snapped out of it and (wanting to continue the act) said,"Okay, I won't kill, yet. But you will stay here until the cops get here and serve your sentence." Dr. Light only nodded in response. Danny heard the police sirens and decided that the idiot had enough,"See you soon Dr. Light." Danny disappeared and thought about leaving, but decided against it. _I need the Titans help anyway, but I need to start fresh. _Danny lit a finger and shot the ground below him. When he was done, he left.

He got a good distance away from the city when he said,"Infimap, take me to the Ancient Power." A portal appeared in front of Danny before he was taken by the map. He stopped moving and wrapped up the map. He was at Clockwork's clock tower.

"Of course." He walked inside, as the door opened. When he got to the viewing room Clockwork wasn't there, neither was Power.

"Where are you two?" He walked to the viewing screen and images flashed before him. Raven was fighting a man in a black and orange mask. It switched images and showed a four eyed demon looking thing. It switched and showed... Danny, but he looked different. He was running through the woods. It looked like he was scared, and the amulet around his neck kept flashing and glowing. Before Danny could look closer, the screen changed to show a blond girl with blue eyes. It showed her knocking off the man with the mask into lava. Her eyes glowed yellow and she raised her hands before everything was covered in stone. The screen went to static afterward.

"What did I just see?" Danny asked to no one.

"That would be what happened before and after today." Power appeared right behind Danny, making the halfa jump. Said halfa caught himself and faced his mentor.

"Where's Clockwork?"

"At a meeting with the dim-witted Observants. I'm watching the time stream for him for today."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. We do that all the time for each other. That's how we get favors for each other." Danny was quiet for a moment, thinking how that was possible.

"Whatever, I came to see you anyway."

"Ah yes. Is it about your lost control." Power asked.

"Yeah. I want to know why I lost control and how my powers gained control of me."

"First off, it wasn't your powers that gained control of you, it was the amulet. Second, it was because you were either focused on something or your emotions were awry." Danny knew that the first reason was correct.

"I was focused on keeping Rosie from getting hurt."

"You were controlled by Protection."

Danny was lost,"What?"

"That purple symbol in the middle of the amulet is Protection. That is what controlled you. You wanted to protect her, so the amulet helped."

"You talked about like it's alive, relatively speaking."

"That's because it is. That amulet is alive, in a ghostly way of course, and it does anything its master wants, but also trying to do something for itself. It will possess you, depending on what you feel and how strong you feel it, and will protect you in anyway." Danny took all of this in while looking at his amulet. He looked up again.

"How do I make sure that it doesn't possess me again?"

"Just make your mind calm and be calm, then control over your powers will come back." Danny lifted off of the ground."Thanks." He took off and out of the clock tower. The images he saw didn't stop playing in his head, especially the blond girl. _Who was she. Where is her stone body?_

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of Chapter 4. R&R. Constructive criticism accepted, but no flamers.**

**Me: I'm not talking to my muse.**

**Danny: He's ignoring me for earlier.**

**Me: You ate my sandwich while the readers were reading!**

**Danny: I thought you weren't talking to me.**

**Me: I'm still not.**


	5. Chapter 5: Singing Leads to Miracles

**A/N: Here is another chapter.**

**Me: I locked up my muse because he was annoying.**

**Danny: Get me out of here!**

**Me: Not until you learn your lesson! Anyway, back to the story. Before I forget, I did that little house owner scene to show off one of Danny's new powers. I think that all boys and girls and men and women are equal. So I don't want anyone else complaining or 'yelling' at me for that. Someone did and I won't say who but I would appreciate it if you all knew that and respected it. Thanks. And back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters or the show. Someone named Butch Hartman does, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Singing Leads to Miracles**

Danny opened his eyes the next day, and groaned. The old house owner had finished moving out, which meant that he had to move in. Sitting up, he thought_ Today is gonna be tough. _He got out of his bed and got ready to move in to the house that they bought.

* * *

**Time Skip: 1 month**

Danny plopped onto the couch in the living room after he came in and put up his work attire. Jazz had convinced him (with Rosie's puppy dog eyes) to work at the restaurant. He got a job as a chef for his cooking skills that he had developed, living with Jack and Maddie. His job paid well and he put the extra money Sam had given him in a Fenton Storage Cube.

The move had taken less than a day, but was a lot of work. The Fenton Storage Cubes Danny had made it faster, but the furniture he bought was still heavy. It took a while but eventually, Danny and Rosie called the house their own. Jazz left at the month's end and went to college for the semester. Danny and Rosie were sad, but they let her leave and got used to it being the two of them.

Rosie came from her room and saw Danny,"Hey, Daddy."

Danny looked at her with a tired expression,"Hey."

"What happened?" The little girl asked.

"I ran into the Titans, then away from them." He answered.

"How and why?" She interrogated.

"I was..."Danny got a thoughtful expression,"I... don't remember." He looked down at his amulet. Power had taught him a few things about it and his new powers, but he still couldn't control them both. All he knew was that in order to control it, he had to be calm. His powers were now tied to his emotions until he could control them or the amulet.

"I have a feeling that this had something to do with." He gestured to the amulet."I know that when I was in control, the Titans were chasing me."

"I wonder what you did." Rosie commented.

"I wonder too." Danny got off of the couch and walked into his unfinished lab. He made a turn and walked into he training room. His little girl came in after him. She took one look at it and smiled. _Finally, I can explore my powers._ She thought as Danny nodded at her.

* * *

Cyborg and Beastboy were playing a video game when Robin came in. Starfire was making something and Raven was reading next to her. Before anything else happened an alarm went off. The city map came up to show something that everyone there never wanted to see. A jewelry store was being robbed by non other than Red-X. Everyone looked at Robin with shocked faces matching his own.

"No." He muttered. He regained his composure a few moments later and yelled,"Titans Go!"

* * *

Danny had gone for a late night flight when he heard an alarm. He turned a flew to where he heard the alarms and saw a jewelry store being robbed by a dude in a weird suit. He came out of the store with the Titans on his tail. Danny turned invisible when they came out and watched them follow him into a train station. _Might as well, but they can't recognize me._ He willed his black cloak to appear and followed them.

* * *

Red-X ran into a train station and turned around,"Come on kiddies." He gestured to his chest,"X marks the spot." He turned around and ran again. He could have sworn he heard chuckling, but instead kept running. Danny watched as the Titans took turns attacking him, and were defeated. It wasn't until Beastboy was thrown into the tracks that he had moved. Robin and Red-X were too busy fighting to notice the train that was coming toward Beastboy. Danny grabbed the green bean and turned him intangible. As the train went through them, Beastboy screamed, believing that he was hit. The train disappeared and Beastboy saw that he was okay. A hooded figure was holding him by his wrist. Danny let go of him and soon was the attention of everyone. He muttered something and raised his hand.

"You gotta new kid here too? Now I fell disappointed." Red-X turned to the 'new kid' and aimed and X at him.

When he threw it, Danny said,"Autodestrucciòn.(1)" The X exploded, and gave Danny the cover to disappear along with Red-X.

* * *

Danny flew home and lost his cloak. _Great. This is probably the new 'City that never sleeps'. I can't go flying without getting involved in something. _Danny went over to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Danny was channel surfing when a bright glare came from his window. When he looked out of the window, a ship, from the tower, was soaring into the sky. It kept going until it was gone. Danny was slack-jawed. The Titans went into space! He always wanted to do that!

He eventually tore his gaze from the window, when Rosie called,"Uh, Daddy." Rosie was watching the news. When she came into the living room is something that he will never know. When he saw the news, he groaned. Every criminal, mutant, and madman escaped from prison. _Right when the Titans left. Was this planned or something? _Danny was pulled from his thoughts when an explosion rang out.

Rosie looked at him expectantly and said,"I know everyone who escaped and I can help you."

Danny sighed,"Okay."

* * *

All day. It took all day to recapture most of the villains that escaped from prison and a few were left. It was tiring, brutal, and did wonders on the town's image on him. The mayor actually made a deal with him. If he recaptured all of the former criminals and kept the crime rate below 10%, he would be the city's protector when the Titans were gone. The mayor asked him to take off his hood. When he complied, the whole city cheered. Danny was surprised and the mayor had said,"We heard about everything you and your daughter did for us and everyone else. Danny smiled at Rosie and accepted the offer.

The last villain he had to turn in was a stone brute named Cinderblock. When Danny found him, he was pounding anything that he could touch, including the ground. The area was secluded and marked off as a landmark. When Danny asked the mayor, all he said was,"Someone redeemed herself below the earth, and became a part of it." Danny nodded, knowing what that meant, but didn't understand it. Rosie was as confused as he was.

He shot a small blast at Cinderblock and got his attention. The brute roared and charged at him. Danny and Rosie dodged to the right of him. _Just like that Minotaur._ Danny gained a smirk on his face. If Cinderblock was anything like the Minotaur he fought months ago, then this battle would be easy. Cinderblock charged them again with fists in the air. Danny pushed Rosie to the side and flew up. Cinderblock watched and tried to swat Danny out of the air. Neither of them noticed the news crew that came to watch the fight. Cinderblock eventually forgot about swatting Danny and opted to jump and punch him. When Cinderblock stopped swatting at him, Danny prepared for him to charge, but instead became surprised when the stone brute jumped fifty feet into the air and came down on him with the force of a loaded school bus. The move smashed both Danny and Cinderblock into the earth below. The ground eventually gave way and the hybrid and stone golem fell into a hole.

When the landed, Danny moved so Cinderblock wouldn't squish him, Cinderblock passed out from the landing. Danny acted quickly and put ectoplasmic handcuffs on Cinderblock's wrist and ankles. He was about to leave when he saw a statue in the distance. Rosie flew into the hole after carrying Cinderblock to the police. She followed Danny to the statue. There was a plaque on it.

_Terra_

_A Titan and a true friend._

Danny looked at his daughter and she had tears in her eyes. Danny waited a little as he held a crying Rosie.

"Do you know her?" Danny asked.

"She was scared of her own powers. She had ran away from the Titans after we found out that she couldn't control her powers. I left after her and lost her." Danny knew why she was crying now. If Rosie hadn't lost Terra, she probably would be here right now.

"It isn't your fault." Danny said.

"Yes it is." Rosie argued.

"No. She did this to herself. She did this to stop a madman. This was her redemption." Danny said, remembering what he saw in Clockwork's tower. Looking at Rosie's bowed head, Danny got an idea.

"I want you to help me with something." Rosie looked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"I want you to sing that song you wanted me to hear. Rosie smiled and began to sing, putting as much heart into it as she could. For Terra. She closed her eyes.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

Danny had hoped that singing would calm her down, but didn't imagine that she would use her powers. He watched as she glowed blue and wisps of it went into the statue of Terra.

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

Danny saw Terra's stone body gained color as stone turned to skin and her hair gained it's yellow color before it fell down.

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Rosie opened her eyes to see Danny looking at the former statue. Terra opened her eyes and closed them as her strength left her. Danny let go of Rosie in favor of catching the falling girl. She fell into his arms and opened her eyes.

"Hi." Was all Danny could say, before she fainted again. Danny gave Rosie a smile that told her that he was proud of her.

* * *

**A/N: Terra has been revived! Also I do not own the song in this part. I got the idea from a story I read before making this.**

**Me: I like this chapter. It shows what song Rosie learned with Sam. I also had to listen to the song a few times in order to type it. My memory on the Teen Titans isn't good, so work with me. I would appreciate it if you point out some episodes that you want me to do. Remember, it has to be after 'Betrothed.'Also, I'm trying to type longer chapters with the free time I've been having. So next chapter should be longer. R&R. No flames and Thank you for loving this story.**

**(1): Self destruct. Assume in Esperanto unless told otherwise.**


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up

**A/N: Here is another chapter.**

**Me: I only got one review since the last chapter. *cries* **

**Danny: It's okay. Maybe they were speechless.**

**Me: *Sniffs* Thanks. I needed that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Danny Phantom characters or the show. Someone named Butch Hartman does, sadly.**

**Warning: Emotional Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Waking Up**

**(Terra POV)**

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't move anything. I couldn't see anything. The last thing I remember was hitting Slade into lava, and then... it's fuzzy. I remember hearing a sweet voice singing, and then falling and arms that wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see green eyes, like Beastboy's. Wait, that... was... Beastboy. No. No. No. No. No. NO! I can't let him find me! I heard a door open and footsteps walk away. He left, now I have to wake up, before Beastboy comes back. Come on, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE... My eyes opened with a gasp.

"Up." I said. The footsteps were coming back. I can't face Beastboy! I'm not ready. I tried to move, but my body won't respond. I tried using my powers, but nothing. Sighing, I steeled myself for the meeting that was bound to happen. The footsteps were getting closer. I breathed deep. _I'm ready. _I think boldly. The door begins to open and I panic. _They're gonna be mad at me! I'm not ready! Let this be a nightmare! PLEASE! _

The door opens and... a guy with black hair walks through. He has a bowl in his hand. A little girl that looks almost like him skips through the door.

The guy looks at me."Hey."

"Hey." I weakly respond. I can't help it. He's cute and I'm still too weak to move my body. The guy chuckles and walks over. The little girl seems to be trying to avoid me while at the same time help me.

"Can you get up?" the boy asks me. I shake my head, trying to conserve my voice for the explanation that is bound to happen. The boy walks over to me and places the bowl near the bed I'm on. He leans down and hooks my left arm around his shoulder. Then he helps me to my feet, which are still shaky. When he moved my arm away from him, I moved it back quick. He chuckles again.

"You're still too weak to hold yourself up, aren't you?" I nod while using him to keep my balance.

"Okay. Hold still." Before I could protest, he got my legs from under me and was carrying me bridal-style. We (he with me holding on) walk out of the room I was in and into, what I guess, the living room. He put me on the couch.

"My name is Danny." The boy-Danny said.

"I'm Terra." I said.

"I know. My daughter and I carried you back to our house. I saw what happened. The ending I mean." Danny said. He looked at me with crystal blue eyes. I looked at the ground. _How much of the ending did he see? _

"The city is indebted to you. And the Titans... I don't know." He said. I stared at him like he was crazy. He has to be crazy. How is the whole Jump City indebted to me?

"How?" I said.

He seemed to understand what I meant,"You stopped an underground volcano from wiping out the whole city. Where you used to be is a landmark and memorial. For you." I took in what he said. I saved the city. I'm glad for it. I got my last chance to saves lives, like how I should have done.

"My daughter made your stone body live again." He gestured to the little girl beside me. When I looked at her, she squeaked and ran to Danny.

"Her name's Rosie. You used to know her as Danielle or Dani with an 'I' as she puts it." The little girl glared at Danny. That was when I got what he said. Dani. She followed me after I ran from the Titans. I lost her in Central City and joined _Slade _afterward. She looked like she had been crying a lot.

"Dani?" I asked the little girl. She didn't look like Dani, but Danny might be telling the truth. The little girl stepped away from her 'father' as a ring of light appeared around her waist. It split in two going away from each other. In a second a smaller version of a ghostly Dani was in front of me. Dani turned back and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I didn't know why she had tears. I turned to Danny.

"She believes it was her fault that you trapped yourself in stone. When she lost you, she didn't go back to the Titans. That was all I got out of her." Danny walked away, leaving me and Dani to ourselves. She rushed over and gave me a hug that could rival Star's hugs any day. I gained feeling in my arms a while ago and used them to return her hug.

"I missed you Terra. I got worried when I couldn't find you, so I followed the news report. If some natural disaster happened, I was headed there. I was gonna take you to someone I knew would help you with your powers." Danny came to us with the bowl from earlier. He brought it in front of me and I saw that there was a bunch of food. A hamburger(or two), some fries, and some fruit. I looked at him with a smile that would make Raven flinch. After he nodded, I grabbed the bowl and tried to eat everything at once.

"I figured you'd be hungry. You haven't woken up since we found you. That was two days ago." That made me stop eating. I was unconscious for two days. _Eh I've been out of it for longer. _I resumed eating and before I knew it, the food was gone. I was content and I could feel my legs again. I stood up and stretched to get the kinks and cobwebs out of my system.

When I was ready, I started walking to the door,"Thanks for everything, but I gotta go." Before I could put my hand on the doorknob, Danny was in front of the door.

"You're not going anywhere." I took my hand back and glared at him.

"Why not?" I said.

"'Cause, you're not ready to go yet."

"What do you mean? I feel fine." It was sorta the truth.

"Where will you live?"

"On the road."

"What will you eat?"

"Whatever I find that is safe to eat."

"What about Dani?" I opened my mouth, but couldn't respond. What about Dani? She felt horrible when I left and she followed me until I lost her. What would she do if I left? I took at chance look behind me and got met with the puppy dog eyes from the child in question.

"Alright. I'll stay." I caved. I turned around to walk to the little ghost girl, but I quickly turned around and said,"For Dani." to Danny. I turned back around.

"She goes by Rosie now." He commented. I could almost hear the smile in his voice. I sighed and was about to go lie down when Danny grabbed me.

"What now?"

"You need new clothes." I was mad again.

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to be seen in a semi-metal suit." That was when I remembered that I was in Slade's suit. I screamed and tried to get it off. Danny grabbed my hands and clamped my mouth shut.

"Stop doing that, and I won't have to worry about digging your grave later. Let me do it." He put his finger on my shoulder. I felt cold and empty after that. Then Slade's suit fell off of me and clattered to the floor like I wasn't there. I looked at my hand and it looked like something that you can see out of one eye, while simultaneously looking at something else. He took his finger offof me and the cold feeling went away and my hand went back to normal.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"My daughter isn't the only ghost in this house." I took a minute to understand what he said and instantly backed away from him. He smiled and a white ring of light appeared at his waist. It was like Dani's and after a second Danny stood before me. His hair was white and his eyes were glowing green. It was his symbol that caught my attention the most.

"You're Danny Phantom!"

He frowned,"If I knew that I was famous outside of Amity Park I would have made the whole world forget me." He muttered.

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked at me and said,"Nothing, let's get you some new clothes." I could tell he was lying, but I decided not to pry. He might tell me later, I hope. I followed him out of the house, with Dan-Rosie behind me.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Amity**

Jack and Maddie were watching a news report."As you can see, Cinderblock was defeated by non other than Amity Park's own hero. Danny Phantom. What is this hero doing away from Amity? Maybe he wanted to get away from the hateful citizens? Maybe he came for the sun and peaceful ocean, or did he come to be a new member of the Teen Titans? More this week. I'm Elizabeth Thunder signing off." The recording changed, but Jack and Maddie already heard everything.

"It's Danny, Jack. It's Danny!" Maddie said as she smiled and cried at the same time. Jack was just smiling. He found there son after a month and a half.

"What are we waiting for. Let's move!" Before they could get moving, the house alarms went off, signaling that a ghost was in their city.

"Like I said, Let's move and catch that ghost!" Jack ran through the door, with Maddie in tow, frowning.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was not that fun to write, though it took me awhile to figure out how to show how Rosie felt and how Terra felt. I hope I did good on her POV. Leave a review on how good or bad her POV was. THIS IS THE ONLY TIME FLAMES WILL BE ACCEPTED! R&R and thank you for reading this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Challenge

**A/N: Here is another chapter.**

**Me: WTF!? I keep getting ONE review for each chapter! *throws Box Ghost***

**Danny: I'll take care of this. *dogdes a flying fridge* Post the Disclaimer. POST THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: DK1 does not own any Danny Phantom characters or the show. Someone named Butch Hartman does, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Challenge**

Danny, Terra, and Rosie spent the whole day finding new clothes for Terra, as well as beating down any criminals. She still had her usual black shirt, cargo shorts, fingerless gloves, and goggles, but now she wore some civilian clothes. She had a mud brown short-sleeve shirt, her cargo shorts(they were a new pair), and a pair of purple shoes.

"I can't believe that I have to look like this." Terra complained as they were walking back to Danny's house. Danny chuckled at her.

"Hey, at least I can get some fun out of this." He said. He started laughing at her misery.

"You're mean."Terra crossed her arms and pouted.

It took a minute for Danny to calm down before he said,"Sorry, sorry." After he stop giggling, he put on a straight face. When he looked up, Terra and Rosie were looking at him weird.

"What?" Terra pointed to the ice that was forming on his shoulder. It consumed his left hand before Danny shrugged and punched the nearest wall. The force shattered the ice and left his hand completely fine. _Like armor. Cool._

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Terra asked quietly,"What was that?"

"It was my ice powers." Danny looked down and saw that his amulet was blue and cold to the touch. It reverted back to it's normal form after a minute. _Great. It's like my first day with these powers all over again._

"You can't control your powers?" Terra asked.

"Not anymore, apparently." Danny said.

"Not anymore."Terra echoed,"That means that you used to be able to control them. So you can get them under control again. Just find your mentor that helped you."

Danny chuckled,"You're looking at my mentor." Terra just looked confused. "I taught myself how to control my powers, and I'll do it again." They reached Danny's house. He opened it and headed for the training room, Terra and Rosie following.

"How did you teach yourself?" Terra asked."I had my powers my whole life and I still couldn't control them."

Danny thought about it as the door opened,"How did you feel about your powers back then?"

"I was afraid of them." Terra responded without hesitation.

"There's the difference between you and I. I wasn't afraid of my powers, and if I was someone paid for it." Danny turned to face Terra."I couldn't be scared of my powers. So I accepted them. It made controlling them easier." Danny turned to the combat course and took off. Leaving Terra to her thoughts on what he said to her.

* * *

When Danny was done the course reset itself. He headed for his room. In his room was a simple bed along the wall with a nightstand to the left of it. The guitar he got from Ember hung by his bed. There was a bigger night stand on the far right side of the room. It held some artifacts that Power gave him, along with some books that he had to memorize. Hw walked over to the artifacts and studied them. Some of them looked weird and from a different planet. One was a crystal apple, another was his gem, and another was ink and a quill as well as some paper with characters. He then looked at his book collection. One was an English to Esperanto translator book. Some told him what artifacts did what, but there were sixteen books that Power had said to never use. That was okay with him, but fifteen of the books were blank. Not a word in them, but there was a book that was behind all of them that got his attention. It had his name on it and the Protection symbol on the lock. All the books had locks on them. Each lock had a symbol that represented a symbol on his amulet. He grabbed the book with his name on it. It had no author, but was constantly getting thicker, little by little. He knew it was his personal book. It had his secrets, his problems, his fears, and everything about him. He put it back after he messed with the lock. He went to his bed and sighed as he fell onto it. He grabbed his guitar. No one knew that he could play and that was a secret he wouldn't want to explain. As he strummed it a few times, Terra walked in.

"I didn't take you for a rock star." She commented after she looked at him. Danny blushed and started stuttering excuses.

"It's not what it looks... I mean it's not mine..." He stopped stuttering,"uh yeah it's not mine."

Terra looked unconvinced and walked over to him. She grabbed the guitar from his hands,"If it's not yours, then why does it have your insignia on the back?" Danny started thinking about excuses, when he gave up.

"Fine, you caught me. Can I have it back now?" Danny held his hand out.

"Of course,"Danny smiled,"if you play something for me." Danny's expression fell a bit.

"Okay." Terra smiled and gave him his guitar.

"What do you want me to play?" Danny asked. Terra thought about it before she shrugged.

"You decide." Danny frowned, before he perked up. He thought about what Terra had been through and started strumming.

_I've done everything as you say_

_I followed your rules without question_

_I thought it would help me see things clearly_

_But instead of helping me to see _

_I look around and it's like I'm blinded_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_Go, where should I go_

_What should I do_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_'Cause I don't know if I could trust you_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control_

_Try to focus but everything's twisted_

_And all along I thought you would be there_

_So let me know, I'm not alone_

_But in fact that's exactly what I was_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_Go, where should I go._

_What should I do_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_'Cause I don't know if I should trust you_

_Or all of the things you said to me_

_And I may never know the answer to this average mystery_

_Go, where should I go._

_What should I do_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_Is it a mystery_

_Is it a mystery_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control_

_Go, where should I go._

_What should I do_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_'Cause I don't know if I should trust you_

_Or all of the things you said to me_

_And I may never know the answer to this average mystery_

_Go, where should I go._

_What should I do_

_I don't understand what you want from me_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

_I'm spinning out of control, out of control_

When Danny finished singing, he looked at Terra who smiled.

"That was for me, wasn't it?" She asked. When Danny nodded, her face gained a pink hue.

"It's like what happened with you before... ya know." Terra nodded and smiled. She got off of the bed she was sitting on. Before anything else could happen, the door opened and Rosie came through.

"What was that noise?"

Terra answered before Danny could,"Danny knows how to play guitar." Rosie looked shocked. She never knew that. Terra asked Rosie's question for her

"When did you learn to play guitar?"

Danny shrugged and said,"When I was five. My sister gave me a toy guitar as a Christmas gift. I played it in secret. When I figured I was good, I tried to save up enough money to get one. I got this one from a... friend, I guess." Danny then remembered something."Why did want come to my room?" He looked at Terra, who blushed and mumbled something."Can you speak up?" Danny said, teasingly. Terra glared, but smiled.

"I wanted you to teach me how to control my powers." She said. When she was under Slade's command, he controlled her powers. Now that he was gone, her powers were gonna act up soon. Danny trained himself, so he could train her as well.

Danny looked flabbergasted,"Really?" Terra nodded."Okay. I'll trained you with your powers."

* * *

The next day, the Titans came back. They expected it to be quiet, but when they dealt with a robbery, they did not expect what happened.

The cops took the robbers, but the chief looked at them.

"Guess the breaks over, boys." He said.

Robin looked at him."What break?"

The chief looked at the boy wonder,"When you guys left, another hero came and made the crime rate go away completely. They said that they would love to go to jail then fight him."

"Who is this new 'hero'?" Robin inquired. The rest of the team came to see what was going on.

"Can't say. If anyone said his name to you guys, he would leave. He said that he would give y'all a challenge since he said he knew how much you liked mysteries." Robin's eyes narrowed. He wanted to know who this hero was, but he did love a good mystery.

"If you see him again, tell him we'll accept him challenge." The team nodded.

"Don't have to. Some say he can hear the whole city. So he probably heard you." The team blinked in response, then Cyborg started flashing red. He looked at his arm.

"The HIVE FIVE are robbing a jewelry store up town." The team took off.

* * *

When they got there, the small villainous team was tied up what looked like ice. They didn't have any wounds or marks of a battle. In fact, the street and the nearby areas were perfectly unharmed. There was a note right by Gizmo. A police car came up, with the chief.

He observed the situation and said,"Told ya." Robin ignored him in favor of picking up the note and reading it. It said:

_Hello Titans. I wanted to make a new impression on you. I also wanted to see if you can crack this case. I will help you with the crime here, but from the shadows. If you can figure out who I am and if I am a hero or villain before my birthday, I will join your team, along with my accomplice. She is kinda hard headed and familiar with you. I leave you took solve this. Good luck._

_—P and T._

"What does the paper say friend Robin?" Starfire asked. He handed it to Raven. She read it and explained it to Starfire."This is joyous friend Robin. We have a new friend to find." Robin didn't smile at the news.

"I'm more concerned on why he won't show his face to us."

Raven spoke up,"It seems like he is trying to prove that he is worth our time, while at the same time having us prove if we are worth his time. I only wonder who his accomplice is. He said that she is familiar with us, but not that we were familiar with her."

Cyborg and Beastboy read the note,"P and T. That could be anybody! How are we going to find out who the kid is?" Beastboy shouted.

"He said that he would help us from the shadows. We'll just have to keep our eye out for him." Robin said.

* * *

Danny was smiling. He had taken down a group of villains and started a challenge with the Titans. His intention was to take out some villains and average criminals and help the Titans every once in a while. This way they would accept him as a hero, and he could test their patience. Terra helped him with the juvenile delinquents. He saw how much she needed help with her powers. He could tell throughout the whole beating that she was trying not to lose control. He knew one thing that prevented her from controlling he powers. She was scared of them. He would have to help her get over her fear of them. Starting tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own 'Out of Control' by Hoobastank. But did anyone notice how well it fit Terra after she joined Slade.**

**Danny: DK1 is preoccupied at the moment. **

**DK1: RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Danny: R&R. Please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Problems

**A/N: Another chapter.**

**Danny: DK1 is still being withheld for the freak out last chapter. *A yell could be heard.* hehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Get it. Got it. Good.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Problems**

"Concentrate Terra!" Danny shouted at his friend. It had been a month since Terra had asked him to train her. When the training began, he focused on why she was scared of her powers. She told him of all the accidents she did. That she didn't want to hurt anyone with her powers. When he brought up the Titans, she steeled and told him that she didn't know what she was thinking. The talk became awkward, but it helped Terra get over her fear. It was still there, but was getting weaker and weaker over the days. Now she was focusing on constructing things with her powers. She also used her powers to take out some bad guys that the Titans couldn't deal with at the time. Danny still left small messages at every scene, but the boy wonder was beginning to put the pieces together. Terra's construct started looking like the Titans' Tower but it fell apart after another minute.

Terra sighed at her failure, while Danny came over,"Hey. It's okay. You're doing better than me when I learned my powers. This is gonna sound cheesy, but if you try hard enough, you can do anything." Terra giggled at him and Danny's heart fluttered. He had developed a crush on Terra. While he didn't want to forget Sam, she made him promise to forget her and move on. So he did.

"You're right. That was cheesy." Danny rolled his eyes and started to float off of the ground.

"We're done for today. I'm going home. You coming?" Terra nodded and the ground below her glowed yellow before a chunk of rock came up from below her. The rock floated with Terra on it.

"Race ya." Terra challenged. The rock she was on accelerated out of the desert they were in.

"It's on." Danny accepted the challenge.

* * *

On the roof of the Titans' Tower, Raven was meditating when she felt two familiar presences. When she opened her eyes, she saw two streaks of yellow and white lights heading for the city. They were going too fast for her to see. She narrowed her eyes and phased into the living room just as the rest of the Titans were heading out. '_They must have seen the lights too.'_ She thought as she followed them.

* * *

Terra was close to her home, with Danny steadily gaining, when a black claw smashed the rock she was on. She fell to the ground, too panicked to try and use her powers. Danny saw what happened and thought,_'Crap. The Titans.'_He dove down to catch Terra, and succeeded. He never noticed as his chest or his eyes glowed purple or that Terra had gained a red glow to her face. He flew into an alley and transformed back into his human self. His usual red oval was glowing purple. His eyes never lost their electric glow.

When Raven appeared, she almost flinched when she saw Danny, but one look at him told her what he needed to know. Raven remembered the kid and backed away. He still had an item of ghostly power and she didn't want him to use it. It was when the rest of the team came back did it all go south.

When Beastboy came, the first thing he did was look at Danny, and his gaze drifted to the girl who had her hands wrapped around his waist. Her hair looked familiar. When she realized that she was no longer falling and was safe, she lifted her head from his shoulders. Her face showed and Beastboy said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Terra!" Terra immediately went from confused to shocked then worry then to fear in five seconds. Beastboy's shout drawled the remaining Titans to him. She looked at all of them and started to freak out, which in turn caused her powers to go hay wire. Pieces of the ground came up and Terra eyes glowed yellow. Her hair flared around as a small tornado formed around her and Danny, lifting them up off of the ground. Terra put her hands to her head and started screaming and squirming in Danny's grip.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" The tornado increased in intensity and the rocks from the ground started spin in front of it. The Titans stared at the creation in concern, while Danny had a different look of it. To him everything was happening in slow motion. _'Woah.' _was Danny's intelligent thought. Then he remembered that Terra was freaking out. He heard the Titans screaming at her, which was not helping. He saw Beastboy running up to the tornado. He narrowed his eyes and they sparked a bright purple. When Beastboy was about to jump into the tornado, purple electricity bolts traveled to where he was about to hit and blasted him back, knocking him out on the other side of the street. Danny then tried to calm Terra down himself.

"Terra, calm down. They can't touch you, so they won't hurt you. You need to calm down before you hurt someone." His words didn't reach her as the tornado stayed at it's strength. He looked around and thought about what he could do. He was about to give up and just knock her out when an idea came into his head._ 'I can't do that, but it's all I have without hurting her.' _Danny looked down at Terra and shoe his head, hoping she wouldn't kill him later. He leaned down and kissed her. Terra's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Her eyes lost their yellow glow as Danny kept kissing her. _'He's kissing me. HE'S KISSING ME!' _Was Terra's only thought as everything calmed down. When Danny stopped kissing her, the tornado was fading and the rocks fell down. Danny and Terra had huge blushes on their faces when the tornado disappeared. The Titans were shocked. Danny was able to calm down Terra quicker than they could. They couldn't see what happened due to the rocks, but they did see Beastboy get blasted back by the purple electricity.

Rosie chose that moment to phase through the wall in her ghost form. She looked at the blushing duo, the shocked faces of the Titans, and Beastboy's limp form across the street. She looked at Danny again and said,"Daddy, What happened?"

* * *

Everyone was taken to the Tower. Danny was the first to go into the interrogation room. Terra went with him, since she didn't want him to leave her alone. She had grown attached to him and Rosie in their time together. Him especially.

Robin came in and sat down on the other side of the table.

"Let me guess. You want to know how I know one of your former friends, what my name is, how I got my powers, and if I will cause trouble for you in the future for time." Robin nodded, not showing his shock. The kid knew his whole interrogation and just met him. Maybe this wasn't his first time in an interrogation office.

"Fine. I'll start with my name. Danny Fantomo. The young one outside is my daughter, Rose Fantomo." Terra stared at Danny funny."Second, I found her wandering the streets, so I took her to my home and helped her get back on her feet. Staying with me was her idea." Terra glared at Danny while he just smiled at her."Third," He pulled his amulet from his shirt,"This gave me my powers. It's a family heirloom that was passed down. My _parents_ died a while ago and this was given to me. Finally, I won't be any trouble to you or your team." Danny got up from from his chair,"Now if you excuse me, I need to take Terra and my daughter home."

Danny walked to the door when Robin spoke up,"Your home collapsed earlier, when we left." Danny stopped and mentally cursed. The corner of the room caught fire when the amulet burned red."You can stay with us until your home is rebuilt." Danny sighed.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Robin let his smirk show.

"No, not really." Terra had a worried look on her face. Danny noticed.

"I'll stay here on one condition."

"What?"

"Terra and my daughter stay in a room together, and I have a room next to their's."

"Deal." Robin said. He wanted to keep a close eye on Danny and a closer eye on Terra.

"I guess we're done here." Danny reached for the door knob, but what Robin said next made Danny's blood run cold.

"What about all of the magical artifacts we found in your room. And that guitar of yours wasn't regular." Robin pulled out said guitar."We especially liked the logo." He gestured to the DP logo on the back."You know where Phantom is don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's your problem. I came from a town were he used to be, but I got that from a souvenir shop." Danny was getting aggravated from the conversation. The flame in the corner started to get bigger.

"That town wouldn't happen to be Amity Park would it, Danny Fenton?" Danny's eyes widened as memories came back to him. What his parents would've done and what they could've done and what they did do to him. They saw him as a monster, a freak. Terra backed away from Danny and the flame grew to the size of a small fire and was getting bigger. His amulet and eyes glowed a fiery red. Robin looked alarmed.

"My name is Danny Fantomo. Not _Fenton_." Danny said coldly, spitting the word out like venom. Danny opened the door and walked out. The fire snuffed out of existence.

"What's his problem with the word Fenton?" Robin asked Terra. The geokinetic hesitated before she answered.

"Danny and his parents left on bad terms." Was all she said before she walked out. Robin sighed and walked out, wanting to get rid of the headaches that had begun forming. He turned around to grab the guitar when it flew right past him, fast. He just blinked and left the room. His team would just love the news he got for them.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Amity Park**

"Did you make sure to pack anything and everything we needed, Jack?" Maddie asked to the big man next to her. Jack and Maddie were packing up what they could for the road trip to Jump City. It was going to be long, but it would be worth it. There they could see Danny and get him back to where he belonged. In his mother's arms. They even packed a Fenton Thermos in case he didn't want to come back.

"Haha! We're ready to hit the road and bring back my son!" Jack said with a smile on his face. Maddie copied his smiled and climbed into the Fenton R.V. She was sad about the wait. It would take at least two days to get to Jump City from Amity Park. When they drove off. Jack sped through the traffic and out of the city limits in five minutes. On second thought, it might take them one day with Jack's crazy driving.

* * *

**A/N: This was a good chapter.**

**DK1: Trouble is stirring up for Danny. And he and Terra kissed! Am I a great author or what?**

**Danny: Or what. Why did you make me kiss Terra?!**

**DK1: 'Cause I could, and because this story needed some fluff. Too hard for my tastes.**

**Danny: *Powers up a fist.***

**DK1: I can do that too. *Screams from being shocked***

**Danny: Now you don't. *Holds up Plasmius Maximus***

**DK1: Crap. *Runs.***

**Danny: You can't run forever. *Flies after him.***


	9. Chapter 9: Problems and Relationships

**A/N: Two Chapters in two days, I think.**

**Danny: I"ll be doing the Author's note for a while. So yeah. DK1 had to go do something. He'll be back soon.**

**Disclaimer: DK1 does not own me. I belong to Butch Hartman. I'm a slave.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Problems and Secret Relationships**

Danny had walked to his new room after the interrogation from Robin. It was a simple Spartan-style room. One bed and blank walls. Danny stepped in and looked around. He suddenly got an idea. Power had taught him a way to change forms without the light. It was good to use in public with lots of crowds. He wondered,_'Can my ghost form change other things than myself?' _Danny decided to test the idea and let his ghost form show. It basically melted itself on him starting from his feet going up. When Danny was ready, his ghost form melted off of him and made a sort of puddle at his feet.

"Gross." Danny commented. His ghost form was still melting off and the puddle started getting bigger. It eventually covered the whole floor and began going up the walls, adding color to them. When the walls were completely covered, the ceiling was covered next. The whole room was covered and completely black in less than a minute. The black then receded back into Danny. When it was all gone, the room looked very different. The ceiling had the night sky painted onto it, there was a floor mat by the door and the walls were black and green with white and blue wisps.

"Cool. Looks like I never need paint." Danny flopped onto the bed and no later the door opened to show Terra.

"Hey." She said, quietly.

"Hey." He responded with the same amount of quietness. He felt uncomfortable around her ever since he kissed her to get her to calm down. Terra sat by him on the bed. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the two. Eventually, Danny broke the silence.

"Look, Terra, I'm sorry that I kissed you. It was just that you weren't listening to anything and... I, sorta, thought that was the only way to get you to calm down." The ghost boy waited for Terra to say something. When he was met with silence, he spoke up, again,"Please dont be mad. I didn't-" He was interrupted when Terra grabbed his collar and slammed his lips to hers. Danny went into shock for a second, before he returned the kiss. Terra smiled and released him. She and Danny had matching blushes on their faces.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Danny asked. He could feel the longing that Terra put into the kiss.

"Ever since I dragged your butt to the amusement park." Terra said. Danny frowned, then smiled. He hated that day, but it did end well.

* * *

_"Rosie where's Danny?" Terra asked. She wanted to see Danny to hang out with him. They haven't done that at all and she wanted to have some fun._

_"I think he's in the training room." Rosie said as she watched her shows._

_"Again. He's been in there ever since that fight with the HIVE." _

_"To be fair, he lost control of his powers and you almost got hurt." Rosie stated. Terra sighed and away from the little girl. She walked into the basement and into the training room. Danny was there testing his purple electric abilities. Which wasn't going so well._

_"Come on! Why won't it work?!" He was getting frustrated. His electricity wouldn't do anything. Power said that if he learned to control his new powers, they wouldn't be tied to his emotions. He put his hands in front of him and concentrated on feeling empowered. That was how he felt whenever he used his electricity. He soon felt a spark ignite and quickly jumped at it. A little too quickly. A bolt of lightning shot out of his hands and the force pushed him back. The bolt struck a wall and spread to the whole house. It lit up before going dark completely. Rosie screamed while Terra sighed._

_"Damnit! I almost had it that time!" Danny stood up and lit up his hand. Terra appeared right in front of his hand._

_"Ah!" Danny fell back in surprise and the flow in his hand faded out of existence. Terra started laughing at his downfall. His hand lit up again, showing his glare. He walked out of the room, leaving Terra in the darkness._

* * *

_When Terra found Danny, he was trying to fix the fuse box. Key word being trying._

_"What does this do?" He asked Terra. Terra took a look and saw a lot of knobs and switches. Terra shrugged her shoulders. Danny sighed and closed the door._

_"We need to get someone to fix this. Do you know anyone who could help?" Terra shook her head._

_"I'll get Rosie to bed, then we'll find someone to fix it."_

_After five minutes, Terra and Danny left. It was night, so the stars were out. Danny let his gaze drift up every once in a while. Terra glanced around and saw an amusement park. She immediately grabbed Danny's arm and started dragging him to the park. _

_"Hey! I thought we were looking for someone to fix our light problem!" Danny shouted as he dug his heels into the ground. _

_"Change of plans. You need to have some fun. You can't train your whole life, so we're going to the amusement park." Danny groaned._

* * *

_Danny didn't have time for going to an amusement park. He needed to get his powers under control so he didn't hurt anyone or himself in a fight. When Jinx had threatened Terra, he didn't know what possessed him(maybe he did), but when he regained control there was fire, ice, and electrical sparks everywhere, except where Terra was. He would never forget the look of shock and terror on her face as he looked at him. He would never forgive himself for making her look like that._

_Training his powers was all that he had done all week. Train, train, train. He even went to Power and Clockwork to help. Power told him more about the Ghost Zone and his amulet, while Clockwork helped him learn how to control his powers. He never told him what to do, but he told him that control would come with a clear mind. He left after sparring with Power, which he lost, badly._

_When they got to the amusement park, Terra told him that they would leave after he had some fun. '_Might as well.'_He thought. After about forty minutes, he began to hate the park. The games were difficult to beat, while Terra beat him in everything. After Terra showed him a trick to win, he became less grumpy. He still didn't have fun and was mad that they were wasting time. The park was going to close in ten minutes and Terra took him to the Ferris Wheel. He sat glaring at the crowd below them. It was when Terra started talking did he stop glaring._

_"If you would stop glaring at the crowd below us, I could show you something." She said._

_"Oh and what would that be?" He turned to her._

_"Look up." Was all she said. When Danny complied, he was awed. The night sky was open and clear. All of the stars blinking and winking at him and the crowd below them. He smiled and turned to thank Terra for the view, when the wind picked up, blowing her hair across her face. The moonlight helped improve her picture. Danny gained a blush on his cheeks at his thought,'_She's beautiful.'_He stopped seeing her as a friend that day. He snapped out of his daze when Terra shivered. He moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Danny smiling at her. Their closeness made her blush and look down._

_"Thanks." Terra turned her head up._

_"For what?"_

_"For getting me out of that room and forcing me to have fun. If it weren't for you, I would have worked myself to full ghosthood." Terra giggled at him._

_"You're welcome." She said. She inhaled through her nose and caught Danny's scent, which smelled faintly of freshly fallen snow._

_"This was a great day for me." Danny pulled her closer to him._

_"Me too." She muttered. She looked at him and leaned in closer to him. When their lips were about to connect, the ride was over. They got out of the cart and started walking home. Danny frowned after a while._

_"What is it?" Terra asked._

_"It's late and we still haven't found someone to fix our lights." Right then, they ran into a man who looked like he was running from something. He fell back and hid behind Danny and Terra. When Danny looked in front of him, he saw what the man was running from. It was a mean looking dog that was angry at something. He barked and ran at the trio. It wasn't until Danny whistled that he stopped._

_"Down boy. Bad dog, bad dog." Said bad dog gained a puppy pout and walked solemnly to Danny, who petted him. Both Terra and the man were surprised. Danny looked at the man._

_"Was he chasing you?" Danny asked._

_"Yes." The man said._

_"What did you do to make him chase you?"_

_The man put his finger to his chin and looked up,"Well before it __started chasing me, I felt something crack under my foot."_

_"You stepped on his bone." Danny pulled out a rubber toy bone from who knows where and gave it to the dog._

_"Here you go, boy. Now go home." The dog left, satisfied._

_"Wow! I owe you one kid. Call me when you have and electric problem." The man gave Danny his card. He turned and was about to leave, when Danny said,_

_"Wait, you're an electrician?"_

_"Yep. Proud of it too."_

_"You need to do me that favor then."_

* * *

"I admit, that wasn't my best day, but it did end well." Danny said.

"I agree to that." Terra said. Danny got up.

"You coming?" He held out his hand.

"Where to?" Terra asked.

"The Titans living room." Terra nodded and took his hand, then kissed him again. This time, Danny kissed her back immediately.

"You wanna keep this a secret?" Danny asked.

"What? You didn't ask me to be your girlfriend or anything." Terra said smirking. Danny smiled despite himself and grabbed Terra's hands in his own.

"Terra, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Let me think about it. No?" She said. Danny looked heartbroken.

"Really?"

"Just kidding. I'll happily be your girlfriend, and yes. This will be our little secret from the Titans." She hugged Danny, who was currently... confused.

* * *

An hour had passed and now Danny was beating Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin in a racing game.

"How are you still in front of me?!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire, Raven, Rosie, and Terra were watching with interest, Starfire and Raven on one side of the couch and Terra and Rosie on the other side.

"'Cause I'm that good." Danny said. Soon he crossed the finish line and Terra, Rosie, and Starfire cheered. Beastboy pouted, Cyborg screamed, and Robin looked disappointed. Starfire moved to him.

"It is okay friend Robin. Maybe next time you will be the one doing the butt kicking." Robin smiled.

"Thanks Star." Just then the doorbell rang.

"You guys have a doorbell?" Danny asked.

"Surprised?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll get it." Danny left the room before anyone could argue.

* * *

When Danny opened the door, he immediately regretted it.

"No."

* * *

**A/N: Who was at the door? How long will Danny and Terra's secret stay a secret? Why did I leave a cliffhanger?! Who knows.**

**Danny: I'm bored. What to do, what to do...*stares at camera* Ugh.**


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

**A/N: New chapter**

**Danny: Still bored*creates ice sculpture* ugh. So bored.**

**Disclaimer: DK1 does not own me. Butch Hartman does.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Goodbye**

Danny couldn't believe it. Standing in front of him were two people he hated since Christmas. They shot at him, hunted him, and threatened to rip him apart 'molecule by molecule'. In front of him were his parents. He was about to go into shock, but remembered what happened last time. He steeled himself and said impassively.

"Do I know you?" He spoke in monotone. _'They don't remember me. They can't.' _His anger and rage was building and his amulet was absorbing it all, ready to release it. The red color around it proved that.

Maddie said nothing and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Danny looked repulsed and pushed her off of him.

"Answer the question." He hissed. He eyes were burning, which meant they we're red. He wasn't going to control his action soon, but he wouldn't regret it unless he killed them.

"Danny-boy. Of course you know us. We raised you and finally found out your secret. You Phantom and we-" Jack didn't say anything else because he and Maddie were blasted back. His back hit the wall and broke it, creating a loud crashing sound.

* * *

"Guys. What was that?" Beastboy asked his team and Terra. Suddenly Raven screamed fell to the ground.

"Raven!" Robin caught her before she fell, but she was holding her head in pain. Rosie looked out of the window and paled.

"Oh no." Terra went to stand right by her and saw a really technological R.V on the water. She saw the symbol and paled too.

"Danny." Two figures were blasted back by a red blast. They were wearing blue and orange jumpsuits. A third figure came out of the tower, red flames dancing on his skin. The Titans came by the window and saw it too.

"Phantom! Team, we need to make sure he doesn't hurt those two and get him behind bars. Let's go!" Robin put Raven down and burst through the window. The rest of the team following his lead. Rosie looked at Terra.

"He's going to hurt them. He can't control himself. They're gonna make it worse."

"I know, but I don't know what to do. Last time he did this, he didn't stop until the whole area was burned except me and you. Come on, maybe we can calm him down. Even his parents don't deserve a beat down that bad." Terra jumped through the window, with a ghostly Rosie behind her.

* * *

"Phantom! Stop attacking these two! They didn't do anything!" Robin landed by Jack and Maddie. Phantom had a look of hatred on his face and the flames on his skin didn't help make him look better. His hair was a white flame and his eyes were blood red. Robin nodded to Cyborg. Cyborg understood and called the GIW. He held up two fingers. They would be here in two minutes. Star bolts rained down on Phantom, each one hitting him. Soon he was covered in a smoke cloud, when it was cleared, Phantom didn't have a scratch on him! He was looking at Starfire like a bull would a person in red. He charged a red blast in his hands. He aimed at Starfire and as he was about to shoot, a green blast hit his hands, knocking the red energy into the water and creating steam. '_Fire. He's using fire as energy.' _Robin instantly found a way to beat Phantom.

Phantom glared at the one who blasted him. Rosie tried her best to not look scared, but when her daddy was looking at her like he was about to kill her, she instantly feared for her life. Danny wouldn't hurt her, but he was looking _very _convincing right now. Before Danny could do anything, a rock hit him in his back. The amulet glowed brighter as did his eyes. He glared at Terra. He charged his hand as a whale dropped onto him. Beastboy felt his underside burn before he was blasted into the air. He took of after him like a bullet. Beastboy morphed into a fly to avoid getting punched by Danny, but Danny opted to blast him instead. The blast took in Beastboy's whole form as he dropped out of the sky. Danny blasted him into the water and everyone watched in horror. Danny flew down and grabbed Beastboy and threw him onto the beach. Robin ran over and checked us pulse. He was alive, but burned everywhere. _Phantom doesn't kill, but incapacitates._ He thought. Cyborg fired at Phantom, who went intangible. He flew up to the metal teen and his hand touched him. Purple electricity went from Phantom's hand and into Cyborg, shutting him down. He then turned to Jack and Maddie again. His eyes flared and he shot another red blast at them. Robin threw a birdarang at it and watched it explode. The melted remand fell into the water and cooled into a gem. _He can melt any material down a turn it into a priceless gem. Interesting. _Phantom threw Robin a glare and blasted at him. Robin dodged and Starfire fired at Phantom. He still wasn't affected by them. He tried to blast her, but she kept flying around. Soon a green net came out of no where and ensnared him in it. He looked up and saw men in white riding floating scooters and jet packs. White jets appeared from behind him.

"Phantom is apprehended! Drag him back!" The GIW flew down to grab Phantom, who was beyond pissed. His amulet flared and a red shockwave spread out in every direction. The net holding him burned into ashes. His flames covered him and soon his disappeared. Everyone looked around for him, until a horrid sound was heard and red waves of energy covered the area. They found Phantom on top of Titan's Tower. The red waves hit the water and made steam come out, and they pushed everyone back. The land behind them caught fire as the temperature increased. The jets' engines overheated. So did the jetpacks and flying scooters. The jets and jetpacks exploded, while the scooters melted. The waves disappeared and Phantom appeared in front of everything. He looked tired but his eyes were still red. He looked around. GIW agents were scattered on the ground, unconscious. Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Jack, and Maddie were huddled on the ground, only Robin was conscious. Terra and Rosie were behind them, both conscious.

Robin pulled out a birdarang that wasn't melted and was about to throw it at Phantom when Terra went ahead of him. Her rock floated to Danny, who looked at her. She held out her arms when she was below him. His eyes were flashing green and red before he closed his eyes and fell out of the sky. His ghost form melted off of him and he landed into his girlfriend's arms. She took him into the Tower and, later, came back to get Robin and the others. When she got into the living room, Raven was up and about, still shaken about what had happened.

* * *

"What just happened?" Cyborg said, when his systems booted up. He was in the medical bay, with Starfire, Beastboy, Danny, and Robin. Terra and Raven and the two adults were helping everyone.

Danny was awake with a solemn look. His eyes were distant and his face was blank. He had a green shield around him to keep anyone from touching him. An occasional purple lightning bolt jumped around the shield.

"Your systems shut down." Robin said. He was getting his burns treated by Raven.

"Why?" Cyborg couldn't remember what happened after Danny went to open the door.

"Danny did... something to you." Danny winced at that."It caused your systems to overload and shut down." Danny looked at Cyborg with haunted eyes.

"Ugh. My everything hurts. And burns." Beastboy sat up and looked at Danny. Memories of what happened went through his mind.

"Dude! Where were you when Phantom attacked?! He fried me! You probably could've stopped him!" Terra glared at the changling and said

"Shut up." Beastboy didn't say a word afterward. Danny looked guilty.

"Don't listen to the grass stain. You probably went to get help. If you stayed behind, you would've got burned as bad as green bean. Or fried green bean now." Beastboy shouted while Cyborg laughed. He glanced at Danny and saw that he hadn't moved a face muscle or looked like he listened at all. At a closer look, he saw burns that were healing over remarkably fast.

"Please friends, why do I feel like I have been touched by a Fak'mer?" Danny held his knees to his chest and buried his head in them.

"Phantom attacked you." Was Robin's response. Danny had enough and got up. The shield around him stayed around him. He walked out of the room and to his own.

* * *

Danny stayed in his room all day. He had not only lost control, but injured almost all of the Titans. He scared his daughter. He would never forgive himself for that. He was tired of his powers being out of control. He was tired of hurting everyone he cared about. He couldn't train his powers here. Terra wouldn't leave him alone. The Ghost Zone was out of the question. Both Power and Clockwork were gone sometimes and he would be left in enemy territory. Travel the world. That... is a good idea. He could travel the world while exploring his powers. Give some towns some of his help, make some new friends, and he could go by Amity again. His eyes narrowed in determination. He would leave Jump and come back when his powers we're under control for good.

* * *

A week had passed since Danny's freak out. He had started packing some essentials for his trip. His guitar was one. His magical artifacts were another. Food was something that he was packing now. When lunch came, he always took a piece of fruit to his room. When the week was finished, he had enough food to last him a while. He used a Fenton storage cube to store everything. When it was nightfall, Danny snuck out of his room. He ran through the Tower's halls until he came up on the way to the roof. Before he could get to the door, he was encased in a black dome. He knew who it was and silently cursed. He was about to blast his way through when he remembered that he could start some of his training now. He had his goal in mind. Use dead magic to escape the Titans. He closed his eyes and held his hands out.

Raven had managed to get Danny into the living room before the dome exploded in a bright light. The rest of the Titans, except Rosie, who was asleep, watched as Danny emerged from the light. When he saw Terra, he immediately turned and ran to a window.

"_Fandi.(1)" _The window he was running at melted and he jumped through it. The Titans followed him through it.

_"Konverto.(2)" _His ghost form melted onto him._"Švebado.(3)" _He stopped free falling and began to fly in the direction of the forest. He felt Raven's magic coming at him. He turned and watched a black claw come from where he was. He turned around and said,_"Česo.(4)" _The Titans immediately stopped int their tracks. He floated up to Terra, who looked at him with sorrow."Sorry."He said as he kissed her. When Danny pulled back, Terra said,"Take me with you. Please." He saw the desperation in her eyes and caved. He needed to know where he was anyway. He said,_"Jeto.(5)" _Before the Titans could move, Danny said, with reluctance,_"Ne sekvas min.(6)" _He grabbed Terra and flew off into the forest, knowing that they couldn't follow them. Even if they tried. They heard a whisper as he left,"Goodbye, for now."

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of the chapter.**

**Danny: Translations:**

**(1): Melt**

**(2): Transform**

**(3): Hover**

**(4): Stop**

**(5): Release**

**(6): Don't follow me**

**Danny: R&R. See you next time. Fak'mer: Made up creature that has fire as skin. Is as hot as a star.**


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Back

**A/N: New chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Welcome back**

Six months had gone by. The Fentons had left after they were healed. When Rosie found out that Danny and Terra had left, she had cried the whole day. She had gotten better after a long while, and the Titans finally found out that she was Dani, their friend and fellow Titan. She had stayed with them, seeing as how she had no where else to go. Three months after Danny was gone, Terra came back. Rosie spent most of her time with her now. Terra helped Rosie with her problems and powers. She still couldn't control her ice powers that had developed when she woke up and instead of Rosie being cold, frost was all over her room.

Beastboy was watching tv with the team in the living room. He kept flipping through channels. "Breaking News-" Beastboy changed the channel.

"Wait, change it back Beastboy!" Robin demanded. Beastboy obliged.

"-Southern Wisconsin: There seems to have been an escape from a GIW Headquarters located there. Here's the footage." The screen then showed a white building that suddenly exploded. The shockwave spread beyond the surrounding trees, covering the area in a red light. When it cleared, a figure with red eyes and a raging expression that vaguely looked like a demon growling. The entire area was in red flames. The figure looked around and calmed down, then it flew up and away, leaving a desert behind. A glowing red pendant was hanging to it's neck.

The screen changed to show the reporter."No one was there to witness this devastation, but a passing helicopter caught the sight. Reports say that nothing was found and that anyone who was there was killed. Now for the weather." Beastboy turned the tv off. The entire team had upset expressions. Beastboy decided to speak up.

"Does anyone know what, or who, that was that could cause that." The entire team looked crestfallen. There was one person who could, and would, do that.

"It wasn't him." Terra said. Everyone knew who she was talking about. Robin responded.

"It was him. He's a ghost, he attacked his own parents."

"They had shot at him and rejected him for what he was!" Terra was mad that they had accused Danny of destroying a GIW headquarters.

"They explained that Jack had been overshadowed by Vlad."

"Danny didn't know that!" Nobody noticed the frost covering the walls, or the cup that exploded after being covered in a black aura. Before Robin could counter that statement, The frost cracked loudly and a window shattered. Everybody turned to see Rosie with tears running down her face. She ran out of the room crying.

* * *

"Rosie, can you come out here?" Terra was at Rosie's closed door. She had been in her room all day.

"No! Not until Danny comes back!" Rosie shouted through the door. Terra couldn't blame her. The three months she hadn't been here, it was hell. Literally, they had to face an inter-dimensional demon named Trigon, also known as Raven's father. They had won, and Raven started to open up more. After that, more criminals have been popping up, and Terra and Danny had a run in with Slade before Terra left Danny to his own bearings. She was still shaken up about it, but she had to help Rosie.

"Why?" It was worth a shot.

"'Cause I can't live without him anymore!I still can't control my ice and the house is still under construction. The lab went missing and Danny is the only one I trust with my powers. I can't live without him and I won't leave my room until he comes back!" Terra could hear sobbing from the door."I miss him." Terra turned around and slid down the door until she was it sitting against it.

"I miss him too, but I don't know when he'll come back. He might come back tomorrow. Or the next day, but he will come back. I promise. When he comes back-"

"We'll see if he can be trusted. If he can be trusted, he'll join the team." Robin said from behind Terra. The blonde jumped up and glared at him. The door opened slightly and Rosie's tear streaked face came out.

"He'll j-join the t-t-team-m?" Rosie asked.

"If he proves himself trust worthy. Until then, we'll wait. Why don't you go to bed, ok?" Robin said. Rosie nodded and closed the door.

"Seriously? He needs to prove himself to you?" Terra asked, annoyed.

"Yes. He left a criminal and he'll come back a reformed criminal." Robin said coldly.

"A _reformed criminal_!? He hasn't committed any crimes!" Terra yelled as they started walking.

"According to the GIW-" Robin started.

"They are corrupt and believe that any ghost is bad and should be killed! That's genocide in my book!" Terra explained.

"That still doesn't explain kidnapping the mayor-"

"He was overshadowed!" Terra cut in.

"-property damage-"

"Like you didn't destroy something on accident while helping somebody!"

"-stealing a face-"

"Are you serious?"

"-assault, attempted murder, and murder." Robin finished.

"He didn't know his dad was overshadowed. And that wasn't him who blew up that building!"

"That still doesn't excuse him for assault, and that was him." Robin said.

"Ugh! Your so naive. What if you and your team were put in a position where everyone hated you because of what you were? Every time you help someone, they scoff and call you a freak. What if you had a bounty on your head and people came from all around the world to hunt you and your team down? What if you were hunted by your parents!?" Terra was yelling, but she didn't care. Robin needed to learn that Danny was innocent and that was that.

Robin didn't answer and walked away. Needless to say, the team worked all night to keep the Tower above the sea.

* * *

The next day, everyone was surprised when a glowing person was attacking the city.

"Who are you!?" Robin yelled at the thing. It was metal and had green flaming hair. They had tried attacking it, but every attack went through it, like it wasn't there.

"I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and I am on a hunt. Do you know where the whelp is?"

"Uh, whelp?" Beastboy intelligently said.

"I'm sure you all have heard of him. Ghost boy, Ghost child, punk, kid?" The team just shook their heads.

"Hmm, well that's all the names any one calls him. Wait what about-"

"Phantom?" Before he could recognize the voice that spoke, Skulker was tackled as a black and white blur hit him.

"Well, Skulker. I didn't expect to see you here. In fact, I didn't expect to see any ghost here at all." Danny said as Skulker got up.

"Ah, whelp. I see that the rumors around the Zone are false and that you are still alive. Perfect." A green blade came out of Skulker's wrist."If anyone is going to kill you, it will be me!" Skulker launched into the air. Danny simply moved under Skulker's flying form.

"Come on Skulker. Why don't we skip the routine today. I'm tired and I haven't seen my daughter in six months. So I'll skip the chasing and hunting and just put you back into the Ghost Zone." Danny pulled out his thermos."So yeah. Get in the thermos." Skulker charged to knock the thermos out of Danny's hands and failed, which resulted in him getting sucked into said metal soup can, along with a few muffled profanities. When he landed on the ground, Danny was tackled by a black and white blur.

"Daddy! You're finally back! I thought you would never come back!" Rosie said as she continued to squeeze the life out of Danny.

"If you don't let go of me, I will be forced to leave again." Danny said with little breath. Rosie let go of him and floated up.

"I missed you." She said as more frost started to coat her.

"I missed you too."He noticed the frost that was forming on her body."I see that you have gotten your ice powers, but why aren't you freezing?" The little ghost girl said nothing and made a confused face.

"Never mind, we'll see Frostbite later, okay?" Danny stated. Rosie nodded. He turned to the others."I'm beat. Later." Danny disappeared after that.

"Okay. What just happened?" Beastboy asked.

* * *

The next day, everyone was surprised when Danny entered the kitchen and made his own food. He ate in silence and listened to everything around him. Which was little since everyone was staring at him like a science experiment. After Danny washed his plate, he spoke up.

"Stop staring at me like that." Everyone quickly looked away. The door opened to show Terra, Rosie, and Robin. Terra smiled at Danny sheepishly, while Rosie smiled brightly at him. Robin decided to go and talk to Danny.

"Danny. We talked about this after you left, and decided to make you a member of the team." Robin held out a communicator to Danny.

"Really?" Danny said in surprise.

"Really." Robin said while internally smirking. Terra glared at Robin from behind.

"I need to think this over. Meet me outside in five minutes, got it?" Danny asked

"Yeah." Robin said. Danny ran out of the door. _Probably to talk to Slade. _Robin thought.

* * *

The team was outside on there little island after five minutes. Robin handed Danny the communicator.

"Why do we have to be outside for this?" Beastboy asked.

"For this." Danny's eyes turned red as a bow made of red energy appeared in Danny's hand. He handed the communicator to Terra. Then he pulled back the string and a fiery arrow appeared."Pull!" Terra threw the small device into the air and after a second, Danny let go of the string as everyone watched it hit the device and explode into a million pieces.

"Next time you think I'm stupid enough to fall for your little 'I've seen the error of my ways' trick on me, tell Beastboy to dig a hole as a chicken." Danny said to Robin."I'm not joining the team until I think that you all prove it to me. You're still too naive to think about more than the evidence given to you. By the way, did you even see the flash drive I put on your desk, or are you waiting for me to mess up?" Danny walked back into the Tower, leaving five stunned Titans and two smiling girls.

* * *

"Daddy, how did you make that red bow?" Rosie asked as Danny watched television. The rest of the Titans were doing other things. Starfire, Raven, and Terra were out shopping, Cyborg was messing with his 'baby', Beastboy was napping, and Robin was glaring at him while listening to music.

"It was something that the amulet gave me the power to do."

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Five months. While I've been away, I was trying and succeeding in controlling my new powers. Now I can use them without hurting anyone."

"Oh. Well, why did you decline Robin's request for you to join the Titans?"

"He didn't want me to join the Titans. He thought I was working for Slade and wanted to see what I would do. Terra warned me about that before she left. I'm pretty sure he still thinks I'm working for Slade, though I hate his guts. He reminds me of Vlad way too much."

"He does."Rosie giggled. She wanted to ask why Terra left him, but instead she asked,"Will you ever leave me again?"

"Not if I can help it. I won't leave you or Terra again. I promise."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's go see Frostbite."

"Yay!"

* * *

**Danny: Another update. Finally!**

**DK1: Shut up. I disappear to run some errands and leave you to type. Why did you do this?**

**Danny: It seemed better.**

**DK1: I'm deleting it.**

**Danny: Wait*shows a picture of Dani and Cujo with the big puppy dog eyes***

**DK1: The cuteness! It burns!**

**R&R. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer**


	12. Chapter 12: New Powers and Real Evidence

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, let me clear up a few things. First is that Sam, Tucker, and Valerie do not remember Danny at all. The white flash that passed between Danny and Sam was something that I will explain later. Valerie's ghost armor cannot protect her from Danny's spells or any magic. They will come in sometime in the story, but not yet. Also, Jazz will come back, she hasn't just left the story. I will bring her back, so don't worry about Jazz. In fact, she might appear in this chapter. Also, Robin is treating Danny like this for two reasons. One, Slade is out and about, and two, Danny left because he couldn't control his powers, like Terra. He believes in the saying,"Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it." He believes that since Danny probably never learned of what Terra did, that he is going to do the same thing. Also, Robin believes in the stereotypical thing about ghost. They are evil with nothing but the will to destroy. And the GIW regulated the news going outside of Amity Park, so whenever Danny did a good thing, it only rarely got outside of Amity, but all of the things that he messed up on, like property damage, kidnapping the mayor, and the robberies he committed under Freakshow's control, got out to everywhere. So that is why Robin is acting cold to Danny. He doesn't have enough evidence to see that Danny is a hero. Also, remember, he was trained by Batman, so trust issues are to be expected. I think that is all of the confusion to be cleared up. I got a few reviews regarding these things. So thank you to those reviewers for telling me these things. Remember, I will answer your questions, so ask me anything regarding my stories. Personal problems are for your parents people. One more thing, this is chapter is after Things Change. One more thing, Maddie and Jack never left Jump City.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: New Powers and Real Evidence, Maybe a Returning Sister **

Danny and Rosie had left for Frostbite's an hour ago, leaving Robin to do some digging on his part. He found the flash drive that Danny had somehow gotten into his room. He plugged it in and watched everything on it in his study. It took a little after five hours and what he saw would scar him for life. On the flash drive was Danny in Amity Park doing everything a hero could do. Save lives, stop villains from taking over the world, stop random destruction, and protect anyone and everyone to your last breath. Danny had done that last one many times already. But, that was not what scarred him. The drive of data also had all of the GIW plans on it. The most horrendous one was to just grab the lead ghost and literally rip it apart molecule by molecule in front of all of the other ghost, but that still wasn't what scarred him. No, it was the fact the Danny had been captured and held prisoner by the GIW that had scarred him. He was there for a month and had about ten to twelve vivisections done on him. He saw all of Danny's time there. The video of him in his cell showed him talking to no one in particular, but his amulet flashed every so often. Apparently, he could speak to it, like it was a living thing. He was tested everyday, and the worst was the psychological test. The kept calling him a monster, freak, abomination, not natural and just basically tried to break him completely. Danny's response to them calling him a monster was,"If I break, then you'll see a real ghost. A real monster." That had confused him, a lot. He saw everything, then one day, something in Danny snapped and after that everything was red. By the time he saw everything on the drive, he had wished he never treated Danny so coldly.

His door opened and Starfire came through,"Friend Robin, what are you watching?"

He knew that if he told her what it was, she would never be the same."Just a video about Phantom before he came to us."

"Oh. So you have changed your opinion about the Phantom?" Star asked.

"Yeah. He's a hero, but he still can't be trusted so easily. The Brotherhood of Evil is gone, but Slade is still around, and I won't rest until he's behind bars." Starfire gained a crestfallen expression.

"You are doing it again." She said, timidly.

"Doing what?" Robin asked.

"You are obsessing over the capture of Slade. You insist that you will not rest until he is captured, but from what I know, that is not healthy."

It took a minute for Robin to organize and understand what she said, but after he did, he spoke,"I didn't mean that Star. It's just a saying." The Tamaranian smiled and spoke again

"So you will be sleeping, even if Slade is not captured?"

"Yes. I will sleep. Now why don't you go have some fun with everyone else? I'll be out in a minute." Starfire happily obliged, leaving Robin to his thoughts again. He knew he had to apologize to Danny, but he also had to find a way to clear his reports the GIW, technically, made up. Then find a way to get the GIW arrested. He looked at the drive in his hand and face-palmed. Everything he needed to do all of those tasks was in his hand, but how was he going to get the court system to look at it. A phone in the corner of his room made itself know. It had one number on speed dial. That one number could get everything done for him, but he didn't want to call it. He tried thinking of something else, but his thoughts kept going to the phone. Sighing, he got up and walked over to it. He hit the speed dial button and called the number.

"Hello, Dick."

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Danny and Rosie had just landed in the Far Frozen. They walked forward until a passing patrol caught sight of them. He looked like a standard Far Frozen tribe, but he was smaller, about Danny's height.

"Holt! Who goes there?" The snow yeti asked, his spear pointing at the duo.

"Danny Phantom and Rose Phantom."

"State your purpose!" The fluffy one shouted. He was new to patrol and didn't know Danny too well.

"My daughter has gained her ice powers, but it's effect is reversed. Instead of her powers freezing her, she is freezing everything she touches." Rose took off her gloves and touched the patrols spear. He watched in amazement as frost spread gracefully from the tip to the rest of the spear.

"I would like to speak to chief Frostbite about this." Danny finished.

"Follow me." The patrol walked away, with Danny and Rosie in tow.

After a few minutes, the gang saw Frostbite's hut. The little snow yeti left.

Frostbite came out a second later and greeted Danny.

"Great One! How are you?"

"I'm doing great, but my daughter isn't. She developed her ice core, but instead of freezing her, she freezes everything around her." Rosie let her hands show and touched Frostbite's hut. Frost spread quickly from where she touched it, covering the little house in a paper-thin sheet of ice.

"Incredible! I thought that you would have this power, but instead, it got passed to your daughter!" Frostbite said, excitedly. He pulled Danny and Rosie into his hut, which was far bigger on the inside that the outside.

"Woah." Danny and Rosie said.

"Young One. Take this." Frostbite handed Rosie a blue stone. Frost spread around it several times before it stopped. "Just as I suspected, Great One, your daughter has a great amount of ice inside of her core."

"Huh?" Danny said.

"Every generation, one ghost with an ice core has different abilities. Your daughter is one of those ghost. I don't have a name for these type of ice users, but she can create wonderful sculptures and gives ice beauty. Regular ice cores can create small things like a crystal or flower, but she can create buildings, forests, or anything she can think of. The first ice ghost created the Far Frozen with this power. Sadly, she must learn to control the power herself. She can have guidance, but I do not have any teachers or mentors that can help her." After Danny got what he said around his head, he said

"It's okay Frostbite, I will train her, or at least to the best if my abilities." Danny thought about something for a quick second."Mind if I start her training here?" Frostbite laughed a hardy laugh.

"Of course not Great One. If she is trained here, then we can see what the Young One can do with her power." Danny looked at Rosie.

"The choice is yours. We can start your training here or somewhere else." Danny said to her. Rosie gave her answer right away,"Let do it here."

* * *

Danny and Rosie were in an arena with dozens of Far Frozen watching, for entertainment.

"Okay. So I don't know what you can do, but Frostbite said that you can create anything you can imagine, so just make something. Focus the cold into your hands and think of what you want to make." Rosie nodded, understanding. She closed her eyes and focused on the cold fire inside of her. When she felt it, she grabbed it and focused on the first thing that came into her mind. Her hands glowed blue and she fired at the ground, creating a spike. She walked up to it and touched it. The ice spread around and grew from the spike. The ice girl stepped back and looked at her creation. It was her on Danny's shoulders. The crowd cheered at the show that was seen. Rosie bowed and the sculpture melted.

"Huh?" She said.

"You didn't concentrate on the temperature of it. So it put itself at freezing point. When you looked away, it rose one degree and melted instantly." Danny explained.

"Oh."

"I loved the sculpture though." He hugged Rosie, who eagerly returned it. She missed this. The moments where she could hug him. Show him that she loved him as much as he loved her. Danny was so busy and then the six months he was gone, he couldn't do much with her, but he tried his best to. He was a great dad, and he was her dad.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain red head was visiting from college. She had been so caught up in her work, that she forgot about her brother. Her roommate had been the one to show her the news about the GIW Headquarters being destroyed. She saw the pendant around the figures neck and instantly recognized it. She packed up quickly, and said goodbye to her dorm-mate. She caught the first train to Jump City and was finally there after a few hours of traveling. Her brother needed her, so she would be there for him.

"I'm here, Danny. I'm here." Jazz walked out of the train station and to where their house used to be. When it wasn't there, she asked a neighbor what happened. She then learned that the house fell over and that the construction crew was too lazy to fix it. She sighed and looked at the giant T over the ocean. The Titans. If anybody knew where her brother was, the Titans would know. She started her trek to the Tower, intent on seeing Danny.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. Yes! Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Also, if someone can come up with a name for Rosie's new powers, I would really appreciate it. Sorry but no muse interaction today. R&R. I will answer questions.**


End file.
